Rings and Rubber
by ReW1red
Summary: When Nami's Log Pose breaks, the straw hats are forced stop at an unidentified island. What happens when the to be pirate king meets a man who is both the world government's most feared enemy and its most trusted ally. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. The Bar

This is my first real fanfic so I'm not sure if this'll be too great but I am a rather decent writer and a big fan of One Piece so that should help out a lot. Please excuse me if my characters are a bit off but do tell me any improvement you can think of. The vast majority of these characters are mine but naturally neither the One Piece universe nor the Straw Hat Pirates belong to me. Alrighty guys here it goes so enjoy.

The stench of rotting wood and alcohol filled the sensitive nostrils of the red, top hatted reindeer as he entered the building. His companions were alert and on edge as he was but neither him nor the other two were completely aware of the danger that lay just ahead. It took the little creature a moment before he could see clearly but once he was he wished his pupils hadn't dilated. The dimly lit room was repulsive. Just thinking about the inconceivable number of pathogens that no doubt infested every corner of the pub was enough to make him want to throw up. "I have to get out of this place. If you guys want to stay here go ahead but if you are then I'm waiting outside." "I'm sure that I'm hating this shithole as much as you are right now but we'll just be a minute" said the blonde man while taking a puff of his cigarette and straightening out his suit. "I doubt you hate this place as much as me. Remember I have an extra strong sense of smell as well as an extensive knowledge of the breeding conditions of germs. If you were in my position you'd probably have thrown up by now." The blue nosed reindeer replied. "Well sorry boys but this isn't a contest of who's suffering more. We're here for a reason and unfortunately we can't leave this island until we've fixed my log pose" The speaker now was a young woman. Despite her scolding her companions she was obviously the most disgusted of the three. "Let's just see if someone can help us so that we can get out of here as fast as possible" the orange haired thief continued. "Well I'm waiting outside" said the blue nosed mammal. Once he had left the two remaining pirates heard a voice talking to them. "Need someone to fix your compass?" the speaker was easy to find thanks to his white lab coat that covered whatever he may or may not be wearing beneath. His voice bore a thick Spanish accent and his long hair, which seemed to suck in light without reflecting anything, was pulled back into a ponytail. Unlike his mane, however his eyes looked almost like mirrors. That's when the female pirate realized he was wearing glass but unlike normal glasses it was incredibly difficult to see the eyes lurking behind them. "I have a friend who specializes in log poses let me take you to him."


	2. The Silver Ring Pirates

Alright well this is chapter 2. Next chapter we should be seeing will be the first of the fights. Ok then, enjoy people.

"Why are we following this guy again?" Nami whispered to Sanji. "I can't really remember I think we thought I could take him" The blonde replied equally quiet. The two pirates had decided that it would be safe to follow the Doctor (for that was what he asked them to call him) since both Chopper and Sanji where there. All of that reasoning, however, fell apart the next moment because as the man stood up he seemed to gain three or four feet. Now that he was standing, he gave the impression of Ajokiji on stilts. The Doctor could have easily been 10 or 11 feet in height and no doubt one of (or perhaps even the) tallest humans Sanji had ever met. As they left the bar a gorilla-like beast with a blue nose and red hat joined them. "Who's he?" the gorilla asked. "Supposedly he can fix our log pose." Nami replied. "He doesn't smell human" Chopper said even more quietly than before. "What do you mean by that" asked Sanji imitating the reindeer's quietness. "He doesn't smell like a normal human. He smells more like an anim…" Then an enormous snake crashed head first into the pavement before Chopper. The ground where the serpent had hit had a crater as if it had been struck by a meteor rather than a snake. Chopper tried to retaliate but by the time he was ready the snake had already wound up again and was attacking a second time. Chopper could tell he was going to die as the snakes gaping jaws neared the blue nosed deer's face. Suddenly it stopped, the snake I mean, it stopped literally inches from Chopper's face then began to retreat. With almost the same speed as when it was attacking the snake shank back. Then he realized the source of the snake and the reason it had stopped. Sanji had kick the Doctor in the back of the head, knocking him out and causing the snake (which was attached to his right arm) to return to its original shape and size as his hand. "RANKYAKU!!!" From somewhere behind Sanji issued the voice. Almost instantly Sanji's back arched in pain as the blade of air cut in to the flesh of his back. Nami moved to take a look at the attacker. There where two; one was around Sanji's height with dark red spiky hair. He wore camo shorts that came down to his shins and a large hoodie. He was also wearing combat boots and fingerless gloves. But his companion was the one who drew Nami's attention. The monstrous man was very dark and at least 10 feet tall. Strapped to his bare back was a shield almost a big as his Nami. The smaller of the two pirates began to speak, his voice was raspy with the air of a man who was not normally intimidating trying to be so. "You all where right not to trust him, but it's too late, you will all soon die by the hand of the Silver Ring Pirates"


	3. Vipers and Venison

Hey all you people. Sorry it took a while but here we are, Chapter 3. I'm still deciding what Chapter 4 will be about but I guarantee your guys that there are a couple battles in the Chapters to come that are worth seeing. We have new abilities attacks for the Straw Hats and some really kickass enemies to test them out on. Well I now present, for your reading enjoyment, Chapter 3: Vipers and Venison.

"Nami, go to the ship and get the others" Sanji said desperately to Nami. Sanji was a confident man but a realistic one. He knew he could take on anyone of them on his own and win but not all three at once, even with the help of Chopper and Nami. The thief broke out into a sprint running as fast and hard as she could on one of the roads leaving the town square. The Doctor, the big man and the little man all attempted to follow her. Moving with blind speed that was shocking for a man of his size the bigger of the two men disappeared instantly. The smaller of the two was not so fast. Sanji saw him as he was moving (despite the incredible speed he was moving at) and landed a roundhouse kick onto his face. Chopper began to chase after the Doctor; however he slowly began to realize that the Doctor wasn't following Nami. The Doctor was running, instead, to a separate section of town. That's when the little reindeer realized what the Doctor was doing. He was leading Chopper somewhere away from the others as to avoid interference. That's when Chopper decided to go on the offense. Swallowing a yellow pill, the blue-nose changed from a normal(ish) reindeer. His horns and forelegs grew becoming bigger as he transitioned from walk point to horn point. He caught the Doctor in his horns and tossed him into the air. Then changing into his jump point he sprang at the Doctor (still in the air) and shifted seamlessly into arm point.

"Kokutei Roseo" performing a single handed punch as he soared through the sky, but Chopper hit nothing. Instead he continued flying through the air right towards the ground.

"Rankyaku: Lanza Rayo" The Doctor said from the air. His boots changed into hooves and, using one leg, he shot a spear of air at Chopper. The reindeer dodged it and instead the attack cut the building next to him in half.

"You can use Rokushiki! That explains your speed, maneuverability in the air and other strange abilities." Chopper exclaimed.

"You are a lot more intelligent than you look, Osito" The Doctor responded.

"But that's not all. You can only use some of the techniques. For example you aren't able to use Tekkai given how easily I can…ha! I know your weakness! You have no defense. Every time you have been hit you've been knocked out or at least down. That's why all of your attacks are long range." Chopper was excited; he had never realized an opponent's weakness so early in a battle.

"Osito, you continue to surprise me. Now that you know my weakness will you be able to exploit it fully enough before your medicine and mine wear off?" The Doctor seemed oddly confident and relaxed for someone in his situation.

"What are you talking about your medicine?"

"You will see soon enough"

"Did you hear that?" To anyone but his crewmates the sight of this man speaking would have been extremely strange. He wore an incredibly lavish suit with a cane and a top hat placed upon his large afro but it wasn't the way he was dressed that was weird. The man speaking had no flesh, no skin, no organs or anything that a human comes equipped with. He was, as he himself described it, but bare bones. The man speaking was, simply put, a skeleton.

"It sounds like a fight up ahead" the reply came from a samurai wearing a haramaki with three swords. His hair was moss green. He was also covered in scars from his many battles. Looking ahead the three companions saw a huge explosion.

"Let's go see what's going on." The swordsman said decisively.

"You know I was recently diagnosed with 'Flee Explosion Compulsion Disorder' so I can't go there." The one now speaking was the shortest of the three. He was trembling uncontrollably. His slender body was clad in overalls and a green bandana covered his curly black hair. Over his shoulder hung a messenger bag that was, although a passerby wouldn't be able to tell, packed with weaponry and tools.

"We don't have time for this Usopp come on." the swordsman was forceful with in his words.

" Zoro, you know it wouldn't hurt to have our sniper back us up from this tower here. I'm not agreeing that he should dodge out of fights like this but he would be far more useful up there" The skeleton argued

"All right Brook. Usopp go to the top of the tower and give us some support. You think your Kabuto can reach?" Zoro commanded.

"Of course it can. I'll keep an eye out and hopefully find out the source of the explosion." Usopp sounded uncharacteristically confident Zoro thought to himself, but maybe he's just changing for the better. Usopp hurried up the stairs as in the streets below Zoro and Brook sprinted towards the plaza. None of the three knew who was in the plaza but all of them where worried. The Straw Hats seemed to be at the center of any fight, no matter where they went. It was a side effect of having such a quirky crew. Half of the fights were caused by the captain himself and still more started because of other members. The earth shook, another explosion but this one was bigger. They were all anxious to see what the source was but somehow they all knew that at least one Straw Hat was down there. Usopp reached the top and looked around for the source of the explosions. As he had guessed, Sanji was down in the Plaza fighting a man with a giant hammer, delivering kicks in between back flips and handstands. Then the sniper saw the source of the explosions. Another sniper was sitting on the roof of another building. Usopp could see this with his hawk-like vision but when he looked for the other sniper's weapon he couldn't believe his eyes. He pulled down his mini-binoculars to confirm what he had seen and it was true. The man was sniping at a distance that rivaled Usopp's range but he had no weapon. Usopp waited for a minute t see if he would shoot again so that he could make sure but pirate was already sure. Then the other sniper shot at Sanji and Usopp saw it. He was flicking the bullets. Most people cant even through something that far. Much less flick it and accurately too. Usopp was baffled.

"How is that possible" he muttered to himself. Then he came back to his senses and shot at the other sniper.

"Atlas Suisei" he called out as four explosive shots whizzed through the air converging on the corner of the building that the other sniper was standing on. The huge explosion was enough to ensure Usopp that the man was finished, but he wasn't. The warrior of the sea turned around to see his opponent behind him. The man didn't walk but was still moving forward flashing closer to Usopp in a zigzag pattern.

"The universe tells me that it is your destiny to die by my hand. Should I deny my destiny and yours? I think not."

*Osito means little bear in Spanish. The Doctor uses a lot of Spanish (e.g. all his attacks are in Spanish) since he's a Spaniard based character.


End file.
